I've Turned Into a Cat!
by warriorsfan101
Summary: This story is about me turning into a cat. I join Thunderclan a few moons after Firestar. Disclaimer- I have know intentions of copying anyone. I made this story for entertainment only. It starts during the events of Into The Wild.
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Thunderclan**

**Leader-** Bluestar- blue furred she-cat with blue eyes.

-**Apprentice- **Firepaw

**Deputy-** Lionheart- magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion's mane and green eyes.

-Apprentice- Graypaw

**Medicine Cat- **Spottedleaf- beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a distinctive dappled coat and amber eyes.

**Warriors-** Tigerclaw- big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws and amber eyes.

-**Apprentice- **Ravenpaw

Whitestorm- big white tom with yellow eyes.

-**Apprentice- **Sandpaw

Darkstripe- sleek black and gray tabby tom with yellow eyes.

-**Apprentice- **Dustpaw

Longtail- pale tabby tom with dark black stripes.

Runningwind- swift tabby tom.

Mousefur- small dusky brown she-cat.

-**Apprentice- **Tigerpaw

Willowpelt- very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes.

**Apprentices-** Dustpaw- dark brown tabby tom.

Sandpaw- pale ginger she-cat.

Ravenpaw- small, skinny black tom with a tiny white dash on his chest, and white tipped tail.

Graypaw- long haired solid gray tom.

Firepaw- handsome ginger tom with green eyes. (former kittypet)

Tigerpaw- handsome ginger tom with three big brown spots on his back, two long sharp fangs, and bluish green eyes.

**Queens- **Frostfur- beautiful white coat and blue eyes. (Mother of Cinderkit, Brackenkit, Brightkit, and Thornkit)

Brindleface- pretty tabby. (Expecting Redtail's kits)

Goldenflower- pale ginger coat.

Speckletail- pale tabby, oldest she-cat in Thunderclan.

**Elders- **Smallear- gray tom with very small ears, oldest cat in Thunderclan.

Halftail- big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing.

Patchpelt- small black and white tom.

One-eye- pale gray she-cat. Virtually blind and deaf.

Dappletail- once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat.

Shadowclan

**Leader- **Brokenstar- long haired dark brown tabby tom.

**Deputy- **Blackfoot- large white tom with huge jet black paws.

**Medicine Cat- **Runningnose- small gray and white tom.

**Warriors- **Stumpytail- brown tabby tom.

-**Apprentice-** Brownpaw

Boulder- silver tabby tom.

**-Apprentice- **Wetpaw

Clawface- battle scarred brown tom.

-**Apprentice- **Littlepaw

Nightpelt- black tom. (Clawface's brother)

**Queen- **Dawncloud

**Elders- **Ashfur- thin gray tom.

Brightflower- black and white she-cat with a flat face. (Yellowfang's mother)

**Windclan**

**Leader- **Tallstar- black and white tom with a very long tail.

**Deputy- **Deadfoot- black tom with a twisted paw.

**Medicine Cat- **Barkface- a short tailed brown tom.

**Warriors- **Mudclaw- a mottled dark brown tom.

-**Apprentice- **Webpaw

Tornear- tabby tom.

-**Apprentice- **Runningpaw

Onewhisker- a young brown tabby tom.

-**Apprentice- **Whitepaw

**Queens- **Ashfoot- (mother of Deadfoot's kit- Eaglekit)

Morningflower- (mother of Gorsekit)

**Riverclan**

**Leader- **Crookedstar- huge light colored tabby with a twisted jaw.

**Deputy- **Oakheart- a reddish brown tom.

**Medicine Cat- **Mudfur- long haired light brown tom.

**Warriors- **Leopardfur- unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat.

Blackclaw- smoky black tom.

-**Apprentice- **Heavypaw

Whiteclaw- a dark warrior.

Stonefur- gray tom with battle scarred ears.

-**Apprentice- **Shadepaw

Loudbelly- a dark brown tom.

-**Apprentice- **Silverpaw

Silverstream- pretty slender silver tabby. (Crookedstar's daughter)

Cats outside the Clans

Yellowfang- old dark gray she cat with a broad, flattened face. (Brightflower's daughter)

Barley- black and white tom who lives on a farm near the forest and Mothermouth.

Smudge- plump, friendly black and white kitten who lives in a house at the edge of the forest. (Firepaw's old friend)

**Prologue- **I woke up in a forest. I remember falling asleep here. But I don't remember everything being so big. I looked down and saw not feet, but _paws._ I sprang into the air and landed on four paws. I walked over to a puddle and looked at my reflection. I'm a cat! I looked myself over and saw that I was a ginger tom with three large brown spots on my back and two large fangs. I still had my eye color, bluish green.

I walked through the forest and saw two other cats in a sandy hollow. A blue furred she-cat and a ginger tom. They seemed to be attacking each other. I walked over to them; they stopped dead in their tracks.

"Who are you?" Asked the blue furred cat.

I quickly thought of a name. "My name is Tiger. What's yours?" I asked.

"I'm Bluestar, this is my apprentice Firepaw." The cat named Bluestar answered.

The cat called Firepaw, dipped his head. "Are you a rogue?" He asked.

"Firepaw let me do the talking. Do you know about the Clans?" Bluestar asked.

"No I haven't." I answered.

"I am the leader of Thunderclan; Firepaw is an apprentice of Thunderclan. There are 3 other clans, Riverclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan." Bluestar told me. Then out of the blue, she asked; "Would you like to join us?"


	2. I join Thunderclan

The question caught me by surprise, but they looked like they needed an answer immediately. "Yes, I'll join you." I replied.

"Then follow us back to camp, but be careful, we have a possibly dangerous prisoner with us." Bluestar told me.

I followed Bluestar and Firepaw to the Thunderclan camp. I decided as long as I'm a part of their clan, I may as well be friendly. So I talked to Firepaw.

"What's it like being a Thunderclan apprentice?" I asked him.

"It's the best thing in the world, there's nothing better than being in Thunderclan. I'm like you, you know, I'm not clanborn. But I couldn't be more loyal to Thunderclan. I'm 8 moons old, how about you?" Firepaw asked.

I couldn't answer that, but I noticed I was about the same height as Firepaw, so I said; "I'm 7 moons old."

"So you'll be an apprentice, like me and some others." He said.

"Are there other apprentices and warriors?" I asked.

"A ton, I'll name a few if you like." He told me. I nodded and he continued. "There's Graypaw and Ravenpaw; my friends. Then there's Dustpaw and Sandpaw; the other two apprentices. Some of the warriors are Whitestorm, Longtail, Darkstripe, and Tigerclaw." I noticed he spat out the names Darkstripe and Tigerclaw. "The queens, the ones nursing or expecting kits, are Brindleface, Frostfur, Goldenflower, and Speckletail. Then there are the elders, Smallear, Halftail, Patchpelt, One-eye, and Dappletail. The medicine cat is Spottedleaf." He said Spottedleaf with a hint of love in his voice.

"We're here." Bluestar said. I couldn't see anything that looked like a camp, but then I noticed a tunnel in some grass and thorns. Bluestar lead us in.

Once we got inside, every cat stared at us, specifically me. Bluestar leaped up onto a rock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Bluestar yowled. A ton of cats came out from tunnels in some rocks and the ground.

"While Firepaw and I were out training, we found a loner inside our territory. I have decided to take him in as an apprentice." She continued.

"Another non-clan cat!" Shouted a striped warrior.

"Yes Darkstripe, another non-clan cat. We need warriors." Bluestar told the cat named Darkstripe. "Tiger, please step forward."

I hesitantly stepped towards Bluestar.

"Tiger, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Tigerpaw. Mousefur, you're a loyal warrior, you'll be mentor to Tigerpaw." Bluestar finished.

A dusky brown cat walked towards me, I assume its Mousefur. We touched noses and she led me towards the side of the clearing towards a tabby she-cat who looked as if she were expecting kits.

"This is Brindleface, one of our queens. She's expecting our former deputy's kits." Mousefur told me.

"What happened to him?" I asked.

"He was killed in a battle with Riverclan. His name was Redtail, he was a great deputy and friend, and too young to die. Lionheart took his place." Mousefur told me.

I was shocked to hear about the deputy's death. I didn't know him, but I still felt a ton of grief. I walked over to Firepaw and the other apprentices.

"Hey Firepaw, you didn't tell me about Redtail. Was he a friend of yours?"

"I didn't know him; he died the day I arrived here. But Graypaw, Ravenpaw, and I have some suspicions that Redtail wasn't killed by Oakheart. Ravenpaw says he was killed by Tigerclaw, Ravenpaw's mentor." Firepaw told me.

I was shocked to hear Firepaw's accusation. I looked around and saw a big dark tabby warrior. I looked at his claws and they were HUGE. I suspected that was Tigerclaw. I saw him glaring at a golden tabby. That must be Lionheart. Lionheart was the deputy, I remembered. Was Tigerclaw planning on murdering him too?


	3. Lionheart's death

*1/2 moon later*

I've overheard Mousefur talking about how Windclan has been driven out. She's said that the Shadowclan leader, Brokenstar, drove them right out of their territory.

Right now I'm on a Riverclan border patrol with Mousefur, Darkstripe, and Dustpaw. "Looks like Riverclan haven't crossed the border. Dustpaw, what can you scent?" Darkstripe asked.

"Mouse, water vole, Thunderclan, and… Shadowclan!" Dustpaw exclaimed.

Mousefur and Darkstripe sniffed the air. "He's right; we have to get back to camp!" Mousefur screamed.

Shadowclan picked a great time to attack. Bluestar went to the Moonstone with Tigerclaw, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw. Do they have a messenger in Thunderclan?

We ran back to the camp and found Shadowclan attacking the camp. I saw Lionheart limping to Spottedleaf's den.

I sprang into battle with Littlepaw. I noticed he was a lot smaller compared to me and the other apprentices. Then I noticed he still had kit fur. I cuffed him on the ear with sheathed claws. "Get out of here Littlepaw; you're too young for fighting." I told him.

He looked at me with huge eyes. "How did you know?" He asked me.

"It's not that hard to tell. Now get out of our camp!" I screeched.

He ran away and I noticed Yellowfang, our prisoner, defending the nursery. I looked at who she was fighting; it was Blackfoot, the Shadowclan deputy!

I jumped onto his back with unsheathed claws. I noticed Rosetail, one of our elders, lying on the ground with her head twisted in an odd way.

Blackfoot turned around and swiped at me. Yellowfang bit down on his tail. I bit down on his leg. He shoved me to the ground. That's when I noticed Bluestar and the others had returned.

But Bluestar looked weak and frail compared to the other warriors. Everyone was attacking the Shadowclan warriors, even the elders. It got to the point where they retreated. Mousefur, Runningwind, and Dustpaw chased after them.

Bluestar limped to Spottedleaf's den. Firepaw, Graypaw, and I followed. "I'm afraid his wounds are too deep, Lionheart isn't going to make it." Spottedleaf told us sadly.

"NO, Lionheart, you can't be dead!" Graypaw screamed. He curled up next to the dead deputy. Lionheart was his mentor; I hope Graypaw will be okay.

"Oh Lionheart, what will I do without you." Bluestar whispered.

*Moonhigh*

"Before we sit vigil for Lionheart, I have to name the new deputy. I say this before the body of Lionheart so that his spirit may hear and approve my choice. Tigerclaw will be the new deputy of Thunderclan!" Bluestar said.

I looked around the clearing and saw Ravenpaw's horrified look. "Oh, no!" He exclaimed half to himself.

"Ravenpaw what's wrong?" Firepaw asked him.

"Oakheart didn't kill Redtail, Tigerclaw did, and I know I said it before, but I saw it. He did it, not Oakheart." Ravenpaw said shakily.

I hoped it wasn't true, but Ravenpaw wouldn't lie. Tigerclaw killed Redtail, and he probably planned Shadowclan's raid on our camp. Tigerclaw planned on Lionheart getting killed in the battle. He knew he would be the next deputy!

I know Ravenpaw isn't lying. Tigerclaw achieved his ambition, but will he stop there?


	4. Spottedleaf's death and Shadowclan

_**Sorry for the delay, I'm on vacation and couldn't get much done. But it's here now.**_

*Days later*

I was resting in the apprentices den after a long day of training. It was pouring outside. Then I heard Spottedleaf's screech, and an angry growl from another cat.

I ran out and saw Clawface of Shadowclan with Frostfur's kits. Spottedleaf was battling him.

I joined the fight and jumped onto Clawface's back. He tried to shake me off, but I clung on tight. I bit into his throat, he yowled in agony. By this point, some of the others who hadn't gone to the gathering had joined the fight.

Spottedleaf had a deep gash in her throat, and was lying ominously still. I knew she was dead. I let my grief out on Clawface. I scratched and bit, tearing his fur.

Soon he shook me off. He took a mad dash for it, Brackenkit and Cinderkit in his jaws.

I looked around at my injured clanmates. Halftail had a pretty deep scratch in his flank, Dappletail had bite marks in her neck, and Patchpelt had the tip of his tail torn off. The others were either at the gathering or on patrol.

I noticed Yellowfang was gone. I found her scent masking Clawface's. I decided to follow it.

About half-way to the Shadowclan border, Firepaw, Graypaw, and Ravenpaw had found me.

"Tigerpaw, we need to take a pit stop at the Windclan border. Ravenpaw's in trouble and he needs to leave the clan." Firepaw told me.

I followed them without hesitation. I could see the grief in Firepaw's eyes. He obviously knew Spottedleaf was dead.

When we got to the Windclan border, we said goodbye to Ravenpaw. Firepaw and Graypaw told me he was going to live with Barley, a loner who lives just outside of clan territory. They also told me we would tell the clan that he was dead.

We went straight into Shadowclan territory after that. We found Yellowfang in a bush near an ash tree.

"Yellowfang, what are you doing here?" Firepaw asked.

"What does it look like?! I'm trying to get the kits back!" Yellowfang snapped at us.

"Can we trust her?" Graypaw asked.

Firepaw looked into Yellowfang's desperate eyes and I knew what he would say next. "Yes, we can trust her." Firepaw declared.

"Good, now I'm going to get some Shadowclan cats that don't follow Brokenstar. I'll come back, don't worry." Yellowfang told us.

Then she ran off towards what I think would be the Shadowclan camp.

I went towards the Thunderclan border and found the battle patrol, which was led by Whitestorm. It consisted of Whitestorm, Mousefur, Runningwind, Willowpelt, and Darkstripe.

"What are doing here Tigerpaw?" Whitestorm asked.

"Same as you. Firepaw, Graypaw, Yellowfang, and I came for Brackenkit and Cinderkit." I answered.

"Can we trust Yellowfang?" Whitestorm asked.

"Completely." I answered.

"Alright, lead the way Tigerpaw." Whitestorm said.

I led them to the ash tree. Firepaw, Graypaw, Yellowfang, and some Shadowclan cats were waiting for us.

"These are Ashfur, Brightflower, Dawncloud, and Nightpelt. They will help us drive out Brokenstar and get the kits back." Yellowfang told us.

I noticed Brightflower had the same flat face as Yellowfang. _She must be Yellowfang's mother._ I thought.

"Lead us to the Shadowclan camp." Whitestorm told Yellowfang.

With that said, we set off. We soon arrived at the camp.

Yellowfang shouted a battle cry and we all shot into the camp.

I ran straight for Clawface, Firepaw by my side. I jumped onto his back while Firepaw tore his paws out from under him. We swapped places and Firepaw pinned him down. He was preparing to give Clawface the killing bite when Whitestorm came over. "Warriors don't need to kill to know they've won." He said.

Firepaw jumped off of Clawface. Clawface ran off into the forest.

Firepaw and I soon found ourselves facing Brokenstar himself. I went under him and scratched at his belly, while Firepaw jumped onto his back. Brokenstar fought to win, but between both of us, it was too much. He fell to the ground. He knew he was beat.

The battle stopped quickly. Everyone was staring at Brokenstar, Firepaw, and I. Brokenstar got to his feet.

"I know when I'm beat, but I can assure you I'll be back." Brokenstar said.

"Brokenstar, tell everyone what really happened to Brightflower's kits… and Raggedstar." Yellowfang ordered.

"Very well you old fool. I killed Raggedstar so that I could become leader. And Marigoldkit and Mintkit weren't killed by Yellowfang; they were mauled by a fox." Brokenstar said with gritted teeth.

Brightflower let out a wail of grief for her dead kits, and then looked at Yellowfang in relief. _She knows that her daughter didn't kill her kits, that's good. _I thought.

With that said, Brokenstar fled. He was followed by Blackfoot and Boulder.

Everyone looked relieved that Brokenstar wasn't a leader anymore.

Nightpelt walked to the center of the clearing. "Since Blackfoot left with Brokenstar, I will be leader of Shadowclan from now on. Are there any objections?" He said.

No one said anything.

"I will travel to the Moonstone in the morning. For now, Thunderclan can return to their territory. And from this day forward, Cinderfur will be my deputy." Nightpelt announced.

Willowpelt and Whitestorm took Brackenkit and Cinderkit in their jaws. Whitestorm led us back to the camp, Yellowfang came with us.

…

When we returned home, Frostfur was overjoyed that her oldest kits had returned safely. Also, Whitestorm went to report to Bluestar.

A few moments later, Bluestar leaped up onto the Highrock.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting" She yowled, even though everyone was already in the clearing.

"I have two announcements to make. First, since Spottedleaf is dead, I would like to invite Yellowfang to be our new medicine cat. Yellowfang, what do you say?" Bluestar asked Yellowfang.

"I would be honored to be a part of this clan, and I mourn for Spottedleaf as much as any of you." Yellowfang answered.

Yowls of approval spread through the camp. When it died down, Bluestar began again.

"Second, there are 3 new warriors to make. Firepaw, Graypaw, Tigerpaw, step forward." Bluestar ordered. We all stepped forward and she began again.

"I Bluestar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them warriors in their turn. Firepaw, Graypaw, Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect this clan even at the cost of your lives?" Bluestar asked.

"I do." We all said.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Firepaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Fireheart. Graypaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Graystripe. Tigerpaw, from this day forward, you will be known as Tigerfang." Bluestar finished.

"Fireheart! Graystripe! Tigerfang!" Screamed all of Thunderclan. Though I noticed Dustpaw and Sandpaw hardly even opened their mouths. _I guess it is unfair, they've been training longer than any of us, it's only because they weren't in the battle that their not warriors._

"If Ravenpaw were still with us, he might have gotten his warrior name as well, but we shall sit vigil for him and Spottedleaf tonight. But because Fireheart, Graystripe, and Tigerfang just got their warrior names, they will have to sit vigil for them tomorrow, after their own silent vigil." Bluestar said. She was looking at us as she said it.

With that, Fireheart, Graystripe, and I went to the camp entrance to sit our vigil.

_**Hope you guys liked it, see you later for chapter 5.**_


	5. Thistleclaw

*A few days after becoming a warrior*

Fireheart and Graystripe have gone off to find Windclan. I'm back here in Thunderclan. Fireheart told me to do a little spy work for him. So I'm spying on Tigerclaw.

It's harder than it sounds though. If he doesn't have Darkstripe and Longtail around him, he's in the camp.

"Tigerfang, take out a hunting patrol, take whoever you want." Tigerclaw yelled to me.

"Alright, Tigerclaw!" I yelled back.

I went to the apprentices den first. "Sandpaw, we're going on a hunting patrol." I told her.

"Alright, who else is coming?" She asked.

"I haven't decided yet." I said back.

We walked over to the warriors den. I found Longtail and Willowpelt taking naps. "Hey, Longtail, Willowpelt, we're going on a hunting patrol." I told them.

They looked up drowsily. But they both nodded and followed me out.

"Where are we hunting?" Willowpelt asked.

I looked over, feeling embarrassed. _ I haven't decided! Where should we hunt? The Shadowclan border? That sounds okay to me. _"The Shadowclan border." I decided.

Longtail and Willowpelt just shrugged and followed me.

I smelled vole. I used my tail to signal for them to stop. I began stalking my prey. When I was about a fox length away, I pounced. I pinned it down and bit into its neck. I buried it and would come back for it later.

By sunset, Longtail had caught two mice and a thrush, Willowpelt caught a squirrel and a starling, Sandpaw caught a rabbit and two voles, and I caught a vole and two mice. We brought the prey back to camp. We had hunted from sunhigh to sunset. And even though it's Leaf-fall, we caught a ton of prey.

When we got back, Tigerclaw and Bluestar looked at the prey approvingly. "You worked hard today, go to your den and rest, you deserve it." Bluestar told us.

*Days later*

"Fireheart, Graystripe, you're back!" I said happily.

Then I noticed Graystripe looked grief-stricken. I walked over to him.

"Graystripe, what happened?" I asked.

"Whiteclaw, I let him fall into the gorge, I tried to save him, but he fell. His death is my fault." Graystripe said, with grief in his voice.

"His death wasn't your fault! It was stupid to battle right by the gorge!" Fireheart exclaimed.

Graystripe walked away.

I tried to walk after him, Fireheart stopped me. He shook his head. "Let him grieve, he'll get over it." He told me.

I decided to go out into the forest. I found myself walking towards Sunningrocks. I lied down on the warm rocks.

_I hope Graystripe gets over it soon. _

I noticed a Riverclan border patrol on the other side of the river. I saw Mistyfoot, Stonefur, Silverstream, and Silverpaw. I recognized them from gatherings.

I wanted to say something, but I held it back. Whiteclaw had been a Riverclan warrior. I decided I should let them grieve and save the talking for the next gathering.

I heard some ferns rustle. I turned around and saw Whitestorm.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I often come here, you just happened to be here now." He said. "Whiteclaw's death wasn't Graystripe's fault and he knows it, he just needs time to grieve."

"I know; I just needed some time alone." I said. But I soon found myself telling Whitestorm the real thing that was on my mind.

"I believe Fireheart, I know Tigerclaw killed Redtail, Ravenpaw wouldn't lie." I told him.

Whitestorm's neck fur bristled. "Tigerclaw is a loyal warrior," Whitestorm's fur lied flat again. "Headstrong and ambitious, yes, but I don't think he would murder in cold blood."

"Ravenpaw knew what he saw, he didn't make it up. I'm not going to let Ravenpaw be remembered as a liar." I said, even though I knew Ravenpaw was actually alive.

"No one is accusing Ravenpaw of anything, but I've known Tigerclaw since we were kits, he wouldn't do something like that, though his mentor Thistleclaw may have influenced him a little." Whitestorm told me.

"Who's Thistleclaw?" I asked.

"Tigerclaw's mentor, he would have been leader now if Bluestar hadn't lost the kits she had. I think Sunstar made the right choice when he picked Bluestar, then Bluefur, to be his deputy. But that's beside the point; Thistleclaw was a cold-blooded Thunderclan warrior. He was also my father. My mother, Snowfur, was Bluestar's sister. Again, not the point. Thistleclaw had two littermates, Sweetpaw an apprentice that was killed by a sickness, and Rosetail, an elder you met when you first joined us. Sweetpaw's death shocked everyone. That was one of the few times Thistleclaw showed any emotion that wasn't anger or rage. If he had become leader, we would probably all be dead now. Do you get the point of who Thistleclaw was?" Whitestorm finished.

"Yeah, I get the point. I think he had a major influence on Tigerclaw. Tigerclaw killed Redtail, that's the only answer I have for you." I told him.

With that said, Whitestorm got up and left me to my thoughts…


	6. Silverstream and a Thunderpath incident

*1 moon later*

Tigerclaw chose me to lead a border patrol. I chose Fireheart, his apprentice Cinderpaw, Graystripe, and his apprentice Brackenpaw. We're patrolling the Riverclan border.

"Whoa! Fireheart, look! The stream is completely frozen over!" Cinderpaw yelled, just before she ran out onto the ice.

"Cinderpaw, get off of there!" Fireheart yelled.

Graystripe barged passed Fireheart and ran out on the ice to get Cinderpaw. He picked up Cinderpaw by the scruff, but just then, the ice splintered with a loud CRACK! Graystripe threw Cinderpaw onto dry land, but the ice broke under him.

Graystripe crashed into the freezing water. I couldn't see him; his head kept coming above the water every so often. We all ran after him, but just then, a silver cat on the other side of the stream jumped in to save Graystripe.

Within moments, Graystripe and the silver Riverclan she-cat were on dry land. "Are you okay? You do know you're not a fish, right?" She asked Graystripe with amusement shining in her eyes.

He coughed up a mouthful of water, "Yeah, I'll be fine." Graystripe managed to say between shivers and coughs.

"Now stay off of Riverclan territory next time." She said, then jumped back into the stream and swam across.

We walked off the other way, but Graystripe stopped and looked back at her more than once. "Hey, what's your name?" He called back to her.

She paused, "My name's Silverstream." She called back, than trotted off again.

"Silverstream…" Graystripe muttered sadly.

"Let's get you back to camp." I told Graystripe.

*Later*

Yellowfang said that Graystripe has a cold. He's off warrior duties until he gets better.

I've pretty much taken over training Brackenpaw until he gets better. Fireheart and I took Cinderpaw and Brackenpaw to the training hollow.

Fireheart and I were talking about how Fireheart found his long lost sister Princess. I guess we were so busy talking that Cinderpaw slipped away without us knowing.

Bluestar is sick with greencough and Tigerclaw wanted her to meet him at the Thunderpath that borders us with Shadowclan. But since she's sick, she can't meet him.

Fireheart and I instantly knew where she had gone. "Tigerfang, she went to Tigerclaw!" Fireheart screamed.

The three of us ran over to the Shadowclan border.

But we were too late, we saw Cinderpaw walk right onto the Thunderpath, than we heard a twoleg monster, and finally we heard a sickening crunch and an agonizing scream.

_**CLIFFHANGER! If you've read the books, you'll know what happened, if you haven't, then you'll just have to wait. See you than.**_


	7. Cinderpaw

Tigerclaw walked out of the shadows. He had a look of complete menace and forced shock on his face. Then his fake shock turned real when he realized it was Cinderpaw lying on the Thunderpath and not Bluestar.

"Well, don't just stand there kittypet, pick her up and get her to Yellowfang." Tigerclaw ordered Fireheart.

"Don't talk to Fireheart that way! That's his apprentice laying there on the Thunderpath you ignorant piece of fox dung!" I yelled at Tigerclaw. My claws slid out, I didn't realize it until Brackenpaw told me about it.

Tigerclaw's lips drew back in a snarl, revealing sharp fangs.

While I was fighting with Tigerclaw, Fireheart and Brackenpaw lifted Cinderpaw's limp body off the Thunderpath and into the forest.

With a final snarl, Tigerclaw followed.

…

We got back to camp pretty quickly, considering we had to carry Cinderpaw back and Tigerclaw was no help whatsoever.

Fireheart brought Cinderpaw to Yellowfang's den. Frostfur, Cinderpaw's mother, soon followed.

Fireheart looked distraught. His apprentice had slipped away from a patrol he had been leading and to add to that, she had gotten hit on the Thunderpath.

I walked over to him, realizing that Graystripe wasn't in the camp and thus, wasn't going to comfort him.

"Look, it's alright, Cinderpaw will be fine." I said, forcing myself to act like I thought that was true.

He turned his head to me, pure sorrow in his eyes. "It's all my fault, she was on my patrol, I should have realized she was gone." Fireheart said.

I couldn't believe he was blaming himself; I also couldn't let him blame himself.

"Look, it's partly my fault; we were both on that patrol. We were just going to the training hollow; neither of us could have guessed she would do that." I told him.

Fireheart just walked away, heading towards the medicine den.

_**Short chapter today, oh well, that's just how it goes I guess. See you peeps later.**_


End file.
